A computer network system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs), among a wide range of users.
Certain online behaviors, such as clicks and selections, within a GUI of some tools may be tracked by those tools. However, behaviors beyond the GUI of those tools are unknown to the tools. Thus, any correlation to activities beyond such a GUI is also unknown.